<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Marriage Proposal in a glass bottle. by NovelQueen316</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409191">A Marriage Proposal in a glass bottle.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316'>NovelQueen316</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Love, Marriage Proposal, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I Don't Own Any Of The Names.  @ Copy-write. </p><p> </p><p>This is the Prequel to My Dream Date With Adam Driver, In case anyone wants to know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Marriage Proposal in a glass bottle.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is from a diary of a woman named Clara, you'll be able to read about what happens to her, in her own words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was walking on the beach, wearing underwear, a white sundress, Sandals on my feet, I was walking for over an hour, I was waiting for a Special Someone, He called me on the telephone and told me to meet him at the beach, i was looking around the beach, hoping to see him, Until I noticed a glass bottle washing up on the shore, I started walking toward It, Oh I forgot to introduce myself, My Name is Clara, I'm 5'9', blonde hair, blue eyes, I was close to the glass bottle and I picked it up, wiped the sand from it, until I noticed a note inside the bottle, I opened the Cork and got the note from the glass bottle, unrolled it, and started reading it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ever Since I First Met You, I just Knew that You were the one for me, </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You were so beautiful, Lovely, smart, and wonderful, </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I want to be with you every moment, every day, </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I can't stop thinking about you, you were always on my mind, </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>what i'm trying to say, i'm saying from my heart, </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>and that is, Clara will you marry me?. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I was Surprised that He had proposed to me, until I heard a horse whinnying, I looked and I saw Adam Driver, he was dressed in a white shirt, black pants, underwear, black shoes, he was riding on a white horse, He was riding toward Me, until he stopped the horse, and got off the saddle, he started walking toward me with a love in his eyes, as we stood face to face, the sun was starting to set beside us.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>